Traqués en permanence
by Tit-Loup
Summary: "Je cours sans m'arrêter, ma vie en dépend. Plus rien ne ressemble à ce que c'était avant. Les villes sont devenus silencieuses, et à chaque coin de rue, des zombies, rien que ça, toujours ça. Le monde s'est arrêté de tourner. Personne ne peut nous sauver. Tout finira mal."
1. Prologue

Hello, la compagnie!

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je fais ma première apparition dans le monde des fanfics de The Walking Dead(et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière).

Je suis une grande fan de la série et des comics, et je pense avoir lu toutes les fics de TWD de FF(en français, hein! ;D)

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Donnez-moi votre avis et dites-moi si y'a des fautes!

PS: Les personnages sont à moi, l'univers aussi. (Bon, c'est à AMC, mais chut, d'accord?)

Read and comment!

* * *

Avant, un zombie n'était qu'un mythe, ça pouvait bouffer n'importe quoi qui avait de la chair fraîche et qui -parfois- pouvait être sympathique. Maintenant, ça l'es toujours. Sauf que ces trucs-là sont tout...à part cool et gentil style bisounours.

Dorénavant, ces morts qui marchent sont bien réel. Comment? Personne ne le sait. La peste, une attaque biochimique, un truc de l'armée qui a mal marché?

Ceux qui se prenaient pour des caïds se sont pissés dessus et on décampé.

Les premiers à mourir étaient les petits vieux, on ne peut qu'imaginer comment ils auraient pu se battre, brandissant leurs cannes et hurlant des injures contre la jeunesse attardé dans leur dentier.

Bien sûr, leur chair étant un peu flétrie et avarié, les zombies se sont retrancher sur les plus jeunes.

Les enfants pleurant et braillant se sont vite fait repérer et dévorer. Leur peau juvénile a repu les cadavres ambulants.

Mais une fois le stock épuisé, les morts-vivants se sont rabattus sur ce qu'il y a de plus murs, j'ai appelé, les ados et les adultes!

Les gamins ne s'intéressant qu'au skate, au jeu vidéo et à la mode sont passés à la casserole, non sans se battre à coups de maquillage, vêtements tendance, manettes et planche de skateboard(ou de ballons de foot). Une infime part a survécu, ceux qui n'ont pas peur de se casser un ongle, de faire un mauvais score ou de ne pas pouvoir faire un super flip de la mort se sont échappés en courant pour échapper aux carnivores.

Les adultes, eux, pour une partie, avaient quelques notions de survie et se sont barrés des endroits dangereux(comme les villes).

Bref, en moins d'un mois, les humains plus si vivant que ça se bouffaient entre eux et nous -les survivants- nous battions pour ne pas devenir du chiche-kebab pour zombies affamés.

Ouais...Dorénavant, c'était chacun pour son cul et _advienne que pourra_.

* * *

Alors? Je vais me pendre illico presto ou je peux m'applaudir avec les pieds?

Tit-Loup pour vous croquer...


	2. Note importante

**_Hellllooooo, mes ptits rôdeurs!_**

_Cet article n'est pas un nouveau chapitre._

_MAIS, devinez quoi?_

_Comme je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ma fiction, j'ai décidé de recommencer de zéro. Une autre histoire, une autre héroïne, un autre groupe. Bref, je change tout, jusqu'à l'histoire et au nom de Libby._

_Voilà, c'était juste pour avertir._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, bye!_

**Thilou pour vous croquer...**

PS: La réécriture ne devrait pas mettre beaucoup de temps à être poster, sauf erreur de ma part.


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: L'univers de The Walking Dead n'est pas à moi, sauf Libby et quelques autres personnages.

Note de l'auteur que personne ne lit: Hello, les petits rodeurs! Voici le premier chapitre réécrit de Traqués en permance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Personne n'avait dit à Libby que survivre était aussi difficile. Mais aussi affaiblie et lassée qu'elle est, elle n'abandonne pas. Même si elle est encerclée par les zombies et même si elle est seule, elle ne veut pas prier Dieu. Parce que Dieu n'existe pas, où Il se fout royalement de sa gueule. Libby inhale profondèment par le nez et baisse les yeux sur sa main. Deux de ses doigts sont noirs, son pouce et son index forment un angle anormal. Libby passe sa tête par dessus une benne à ordure et serre son poing contre sa poitrine. Puis, avisant une petite ruelle d'Atlanta qui n'est pas envahie par les zombies, elle se met à courir.

Il n'y a qu'un zombie dans cette rue mais Libby l'évite facilement. Ses chaussures martelent à toute vitesse le béton et le bruit attire les zombies dans son sillage. Libby regarde derrière elle, et pendant un instant, voit flou. Ses pieds quittent le sol et elle fait un vol plané. Une main attrape sa cheville et la tire en arrière. Libby se retourne en hurlant et fiche son talon dans le visage décrépi. Puis elle se remet debout et continue de courir, les zombies encore plus près d'elle qu'auparavant.

Au moment où elle tourne dans une autre rue, une porte s'ouvre brusquement, l'obligeant à faire un écart. Quelqu'un sort du batiment mais Libby ne fait pas attention, l'adrénaline coulant à flot dans ses veines. Puis une détonation résonne, les oreilles de Libby se bouchent et une balle creuse un trou dans un mur près de la jeune femme. Celle-ci crie et se retourne. Un homme, grand, assez bien bâti, le crâne luisant sous la lumière du soleil et au regard fou tient un fusil dans ses mains et le braque sur Libby.

-Reviens là, espèce de cervelle pourrie!

La voix de l'homme est rauque et claque dans l'air. Il tire une nouvelle fois et la balle se plante aux pieds de Libby. Le fou vise extrêmement mal, mais ça doit être en parti à cause de la bouteille de vodka qu'il enserre de la main qui ne la met pas en joue. Libby lève les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Elle entrevoit une porte de sortie, très égoïste mais efficace. L'homme n'a pas encore vu les zombies qui arrivent. Libby retient son souffle quand il entend les râles des zombies et se retourne, trop tard. Puis le sang gicle et les gargouillis se bloque dans la gorge du condamné. Libby essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible et s'éloigne en reculant. Puis elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant les zombies se repaître de la chair fraiche.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Bien sûr, il est court mais c'est pour mieux comprendre où se situe l'action, qui est le personnage dont on parle, etc...

J'espére que ce début vous a plu! Si vous avez un conseil, un reproche, une faute d'orthographe à signaler et/ou une demande de mariage à faire, envoyez une review! XD

Tit-Loup pour vous croquer...


End file.
